YeWook Drabble W Sequel YeWook Drabble J sampai R
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Kumpulan drable romantica JongWoon dan RyeoWook Seorang model tampan yang tengah naik daun dan seorang anak kelas 1 SMA yang memiliki mata bulat nan polos, dimana mereka berdua saling mencintai tanpa perduli anggapan orang, gender, maupun usia mereka yang terpaut hampir 10 tahun itu. Pedo! NC!


**YEWOOK DRABLE W**

YEWOOK FANFICTION

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Romance

Rated : M-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Yesung punya Wookie, Wookie Punya Yesung dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,AU, NC, BDSM

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_Summary : _

_Sequel YeWook Drabble J sampai R_

Kumpulan drable romantica JongWoon dan RyeoWook

Seorang model tampan yang tengah naik daun dan seorang anak kelas 1 SMA yang memiliki mata bulat nan polos, dimana mereka berdua saling mencintai tanpa perduli anggapan orang, gender, maupun usia mereka yang terpaut hampir 10 tahun itu.

####

JongWoon menggerutu dalam hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa tertipu oleh setan berwajah malaikat yang berstatus kekasihnya sekarang itu. JongWoon di telepon bahwa kekasihnya itu kesulitan dalam mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan rumahnya – yang memang saat itu sang BabyWook tengah berada di kelas satu sekolah menengah atas – dan biasanya menelpon JongWoon untuk benar-benar membantunya.

Hampir satu jam. Setelah ia sampai di kediaman Kim Ryeowook, ia hanya menemukan ibunya yang sedang dalam kondisi menonton sebuah drama Korea. Dan setelah Ibu sang kekasih tahu bahwa model idolanya itu bertandang ke rumahnya untuk sekedar mencari anak tunggalnya yang ternyata pamit pergi ke rumah si model, Ibu dari Kim Ryeowook itu malah menarik JongWoon untuk menonton drama bersama.

JongWoon pun menghela nafas dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Dia akhirnya bergumam sesuatu, 'Anggap saja pendekatan terhadap calon mertua.'

**YeWook Drabble W**

Yesung membuka pintu apartementnya tanpa harus memasukkan kunci ke dalam pintu – karena kekasih mungilnya itu telah berada di dalam sana –. Dia akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur – tempat dimana ia duga sang kekasih berada – namun tak ada sesuatupun yang ia temukan. Dia lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Namun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia mendapati baju dan celana – yang ia curigai – adalah milik BabyWooknya.

Sembari memantapkan hati, JongWoon pun membuka pintu secara perlahan. "Baby ?"

_DEG_

Jantung JongWoon berdetak semakin cepat seiring bertambah tegang batang kebanggaannya. "God.." Gumamnya.

Dia terpaku, bagaimana tidak ? Kekasih mungilnya itu tengah bersandar di sandaran ranjang King Size milik JongWoon dan memijat miliknya. Kepalanya mendongak serta desahan-desahan yang menggoda iman terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gelas yang tengah terisi setengah – yang JongWoon duga itu adalah 'susu' yang di hasilkan sang kekasih –.

"Engh…Hyungieh.."

Ryeowook yang menyadari kehadiran JongWoon disana akhirnya mendekat sembari membawa gelas yang sedari tadi ia isi. Mata sipit JongWoon semakin menyipit ketika melihat cara berjalan kekasihnya itu.

Pantat berisinya yang terisi sebuah dildo ? Oh, sepertinya Kim Ryeowook menggali lubang setannya sendiri. Dan oh! Bahkan sebuah dildo di tambah ekor neko telah bersarang di lubangnya yang berkedut itu.

JongWoon tersentak ketika ia merasakan kancing kemejanya telah di buka paksa oleh pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu. Ternyata dia terlalu lama menatap dan berkhayal mengenai apa yang akan pemuda lebih mungil itu lakukan.

"Nnnhhh… Hyu-Hyungieh… Nnnhh… Ngghh…" JongWoong bahkan melihat Ryeowook tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam kenikmatan yang menyerang prostatnya bertubi-tubi.

JongWoon untuk sementara ini masih diam meskipun bagian selatannya telah membuatnya cukup merasa kesakitan.

_"__Minum… ini,__ Hyungieh__…__Present for you…__"_ JongWoon tidak mengerti apa yang mereka rayakan kali ini. Tapi sepertinya jika ada sesuatu yang baik, tidak mungkin ia tolak.

JongWoon mengambil gelas yang RyeoWook berikan kepadanya dan meminumnya seolah itu adalah minuman terenak yang pernah ia rasakan. Sementara ia membiarkan Ryeowook melucuti semua pakaiannya.

Namun saat kini tertinggal celana dalamnya, Ryeowook malah mendorong JongWoon untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Buka pintunya saat jarum panjang di arlojimu berada di angka 4." Dan dengan segera, RyeoWook menutup pintunya.

Utnuk kali ini JongWoon kembali merutuki sifat jahil kekasihnya itu yang bisa kumat kapan saja. Apa dia harus menuntaskan ini sendiri ? "Damnt you, Baby !"

**YeWook Drabble W**

Jarum panjang hampir mendekati angka empat. Gelas yang tadi diberikan Ryeowook telah bersih tak tersisa karena JongWoon terus membersihkannya dengan organ tubuhnya yang tak bertulang. Sementara tangannya hanya mengelus-elus kejantanannya seolah berkata sabar utnuk menanti lubang sempit yang ia dambakan sekian lama.

Tepat lebih 20 menit.

JongWoon dengan segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dia melihat Ryeowook yang tengah berbaring tanpa busana yang menutupi, tangannya diikat oleh seutas pita berwarna pink, dan pandangan yang lelah dan terkesan sangat pasrah. Dan… Oh, apa lagi itu. JongWoon bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas, dildo dan ekor neko yang masih menancap di lubangnya Ryeowook, oh, 'itu'nya Ryeowook juga dipasang sebuah cock-ring, dan… serta putingnya yang dihias oleh pita berwarna ungu! Dan ditambah precum yang keuar sedikit demi sedikit dari kejantanan imut Ryeowook.

"Aku… Hadiah untukmu, Hyungieh. Rape aku, Hyung… Please… aah.. touch mee...aaahh.."

JongWoon yang tidak kuat langsung melepaskan celana dalamnya dan membuat adiknya berdiri tertantang.

"Rape aku, Hyungiehh… Rape aku…"

JongWoon tanpa aba-aba langsung menyergap bibir Ryeowook, ia lalu menginvasinya dengan brutal, membuat Ryeowook cukup kewalahan dengan dominasi dari kekasihnya itu.

"Nnnhh… Hyunghn… Nghh… Mmfmfftt…"

"Baby…"

"ukhmmm..." desah Ryeowook di sela sela ciuman itu, beberapa saliva menetes di sela sela bibir mereka berdua.

Suara kecupan basah memenuhi kamar JongWoon untuk sepuluh menit. Setelah sepuluh menit, adegan panas itu berakhir. JongWoon menarik bibirnya dan saliva-saliva pun menjuntai dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Ken… Apphahh berhenhhti, Hyungiehhn…?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Memangnya… Kau tak mau aku… Bermain dengan yang lain, Baby?" JongWoon balik tanya sambil mengocok penis Ryeowook. Makin lama makin cepat.

"Oooggh… Ya… Ya… Mmmmhh…" desah Ryeowook. JongWoon langsung menuju leher Ryeowook dan berusaha membuat kissmark di situ tanpa berhenti mengocok penis kekasihnya itu.

JongWoon menjilat lehernya Ryeowook lalu menggigitnya perlahan, lama-lama makin keras, kemudian menjilatnya sebagai penghilang rasa sakit. Aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh JongWoon membuat Ryeowook serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Dan JongWoon sukses membuat Ryeowook mengerang keras.

JongWoon beralih ke nipple Ryeowook, memutar benda kecoklatan itu dan mencubit-cubitnya, kemudian menjilatnya. Menggigit dan menjilatnya lagi, sukses membuat Ryeowook pasrah akan kenikmatan yang JongWoon berikan.

"… Untuk apa…". Jilat.

"… Kau berpose…". Gigit

"… Seperti ini…". Pelintir.

"… Untukku…?". Jilat.

"Nggghh! Lu… Lupakan! Hoo… Akkh… Lanj-jutkan saja!" erang Ryeowook.

JongWoon tak menyahut, lidahnya turun menuju penis Ryeowook dan JongWoon melepaskan cock ring yang dari tadi dipasangkan di penis kekasihnya itu.

JongWoon memasukkan penis Ryeowook yang tidak sebanding dengan ukuran penisnya. Mengulumnya dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan cepat.

"Hooo… Haaahh… Nnnh… Fassstterr, Hyung… Ini… Sanghhhatt… Nikmathhnn…" desah Ryeowook. Oh, dia begitu keenakan karena JongWoon memanjakan penisnya dan memaju-mundurkan dildo yang dikenakannya di lubangnya, dan ia merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut JongWoon.

Tubuh Ryeowook mengejang.

Itulah yang dirasakan JongWoon dengan tubuh kekasihnyanya. Dengan bersemangat, JongWoon mempercepat kulumannya dengan ganas. Dan…

CROOT… CROOT… CROOT…

_GLUK!_

Dengan sigap, JongWoon menelan semua cairan yang disemburkan penis Ryeowook. Ia lalu melepaskan kulumannya.

JongWoon menjilat sisa-sisa cairan di bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Hmmh… _rasanya seperti minuman tadi__,_Baby. Manis… seperti dirimu…Khekhehehe…" komentar JongWoon. Sudut matanya menangkap milik Ryeowook sudah mengacung tegak lagi. Menantang.

"Sekarang... mm.. tolong.." Ucap JongWoon seraya berdiri dan memposisikan sang "adik" di depan wajah Ryeowook yang membulatkan mata nya namun sedetik kemudian langsung melahap(?) benda keras itu.

"Aah... enak .. terus...aaah..." desah JongWoon saat Ryeowook memaju mundurkan kepala nya. JongWoon bisa merasakan lidah Ryeowook dengan lihai bermain di sana dan hangat nya mulut Kekasih mungilnya yang sangat memabukan.

"Hmm... hmm...?" tampak Ryeowook mendongkakan kepala nya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya mulut nya masih penuh dengan kejantanan JongWoon di sana, ukh! Sangat sexy. Di sudut bibir nya terus menetes saliva dan peluh di pelipis nya.

JongWoon memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke mulut Ryeowook.

"Penuhi dengan salivamu, Baby. Aku tak mau kau merengek-rengek perih padaku nanti. Apalagi ini kali pertamamu." Kata JongWoon sembari menyeringai.

Dengan spontan, Ryeowook memasukkan tiga jari JongWoon ke mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan sesempurna mungkin, dan itu membuat JongWoon menahan nafasnya.

Ryeowook mengerang kecewa ketika JongWoon menarik jarinya lagi.

"Siap-siap, ya, Baby. Ini akan terasa agak sakit." Kata JongWoon.

"Akh! Tapi sebelumnya.."

"Aaahh!" Ryeowook memekik saat JongWoon mencabut dildo yang terlupakan dari dalam liang Ryeowook dan mengganti nya dengan dua jari tangan JongWoon, perlahan pemuda itu menyodok lubang sang kekasih untuk mencari di mana titik itu.

"Owaaaahhh! Sakit, Hyungieh! Akkhh! Sakiiit!" teriak Ryeowook sekeras mungkin. JongWoon langsung mencium Ryeowook, mengulum dan melumat bibirnya.

"Mmmmffftt… Kkkhh… Nnnnhh!"

Tiga jari! Demi apa, coba?!

Sadar pasokan udara sudah mulai menipis, JongWoon melepas invasinya dan menatap Ryeowook yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-seolah mengatakan 'cepat-lakukan-babak-terakhir-hyungieh~'.

"Sudah tak sabar, Baby? Aku juga. Siapkan dirimu." Kata JongWoon. Ia mengocok sebentar kebanggaannya yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan precum dan semakin membesar.

"Siap-siap, Baby."

"Hyungieh... aah.. fuck me.. now!"

JongWoon akhirnya memasukkan barangnya ke hole Ryeowook yang masih tetap ketat walaupun sudah dimasukkan dildo, ekor neko dan ketiga jari JongWoon.

"Ogghh… So tight, Baby… Okkhh…" desah JongWoon keenakan karena holenya Ryeowook meremas barangnya itu.

"Gyaaah… Sakit, Hyungieh…" erang Ryeowook.

Mereka diam sejenak untuk mengatur nafas yang sedari tadi agak tertahan, dan JongWoon pun masih menunggu persetujuan Ryeowook. Dan ayolah! Apa yang terjadi Ryeowook menggerakan bokong nya ? Sejak kapan Ukenya menjadi sangat agresif seperti ini ?

"Kenapa kau ... aakhh diam... aahh... hmmm gerak..kan...aaahhssh...Hyungiehhn"

JongWoon menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. JongWoon merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya, dengan sedikit menaikan tempo JongWoon terus mengenjot liang nya sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengocok kejantanan RyeoWook, suara desahan bercampur decakan memenuhi kamar apartement JongWoon.

"Ohh... right! Oh... aassh... fas...ter.. aakhh sshh ..." racau Ryeowook di sela sela desahan nya wajah yang amat memerah dan bibir yang merah ,saliva yang tak henti henti nya keluar dari mulut nya yang hanya bisa mengelurakan desahan mata yang sayu menahan nafsu ini adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah JongWoon lihat.

Dengan brutal JogWoon menggerakan pinggulku maju mundur, namun dengan tempo yang teratur, tangannya masih terus mengocok benda yang semakin lama semakin keras itu. Ryeowook pun ikut menggerakan bokong nya membantu, hanya desahan dan erangan yang terdengar, sampai JongWoon merasakan bahwa liang Ryeowook mulai meyempit.

"Aah..."

"..Hyungiehhn.. akuh... sampai..."

"Bersama..."

JongWoon semakin brutal menggenjot liang yang semakin sempit itu, ini menjadi sangat nikmat karena dinding liang nya mengimpit kejantanan JongWoon sehingga memberi sensasi yang berbeda aahh ini sangat nikmat.

"I am coming Hyung..."

"Together..."

"Aaaakhhhhh!"

Pekik Mereka berdua, JongWoon memuntahkan cairan kental di dalam liang Ryeowook sedangkan cairan Ryeowook mengenai dada JongWoon dan juga dada nya. Perlahan JongWoon mencabut kejantanannya dari liang sempit itu dan melepas pita yang mengikat tangan Ryeowook, mata yang sayu dan nafas tak teratur dada nya naik turun mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyak nya

"Aah... nikmat..." desah Ryeowook seraya mengelus liang nya yang penuh dengan cairan JongWoon, perlahan JongWoon yang duduk di depan nya mencium bibir ranum yang amat basah itu, JongWoon menghela keringat yang telah bercucuran sedari tadi.

"Hmm... hm... Hyungiehhn.. ahh.. kau nikmat..."

JogWoon membulatkan matanya saat sang kekasih menjilat cairan JongWoon yang keluar dari liang nya, ia mengambil nya dengan tangan dan menjilat tangan nya secara seduktif.

"Ayo mulai ronde kedua, Baby." Putus JongWoon.

The END

Apa ini ? /Shock/ Special fic untuk Neca Dobe. Gomen ga sesuai harapan mungkin. Semoga menikmati~~


End file.
